In general, quick-connect couplers are used, for example, in a fluid system (e.g., hydraulic, pneumatic) to connect fluid lines quickly. Connection occurs without fluid leakage. Such couplers having two mating parts: the male quick-connect coupler fitting (i.e., plug) and the female quick-connect coupler fitting.
Quick-connect couplers can be used under a variety of pressure and temperature conditions. Quick-connect couplers are particularly suitable for use in applications where fluid loss during connection or disconnection is undesirable. Typical applications include systems where tools or other devices are routinely connected and disconnected to a central pressure supply. Common types of working fluids include pneumatic, hydraulic, steam, water, oil, fuel, chemical, gas, or solid transfer.
It is known to provide a work vehicle, such as a high-speed dozer or off-road vehicle, with auxiliary attachments (e.g., a ripper) to the vehicle. Auxiliary hydraulic connection points, in the form of female quick-connect coupler fittings, have been provided for use with such auxiliary attachments. The coupler fittings are secured to a fitting mount so as to be constrained axially and radially relative to their respective central axes and the fitting mount (operators also prefer them to be constrained rotationally relative to their respective axes and the fitting mount). The fitting mount has been included in a bulkhead of the vehicle, such as at the rear of the vehicle.
An auxiliary attachment may be coupled hydraulically to the vehicle to operate the attachment. Male quick-connect coupler fittings may be coupled to the female quick-connect coupler fittings to connect the hydraulic supply and return lines.